Just Married
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus and Sirius wake up in bed together in Vegas. They can't remember the previous night and it's upto James and Lily to fill them in on what actually happened. One-shot.


**Just Married**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CompetitionsChallenges**

**The Marauder's Era Challenge** - Sirius Black - Your Character falls in love with someone.

**The Pirate Ship Battle** - WolfStar Ship - Becoming Bound (Married)

**The Build-A-Bear Challenge** - Step Two - Stuffing. Lots of Stuffing: Write a story of _more than 1000 words._

* * *

><p>His head was pounding and Remus could feel a warm body against his. The other man's legs entwined and arms were holding him tightly.<p>

Without opening his eyes, Remus deducted that he had gotten drunk and picked someone up the previous night. He could feel a firm chest which his face was pressed against. Maybe it was the blonde man who was chatting him up? Although he couldn't remember anything after that.

Remus felt the other body shift against his, causing his breath to hitch as an erection pressed against his own. The other man let out a groan, and Remus decided that a morning shag before him and the stranger parted ways was an excellent idea. He felt arms pull him closer, and hips pressing up against him again, causing him to let out a moan. Remus lifted his head from the muscular chest and looked up at the man in his bed.

"Shit," came two voices as amber eyes locked with grey. Two men struggled to untangle from each other's bodies and quickly jumped from the bed. Remus dragging the blanket with him and Sirius falling out of the other side, before jumping up, clutching a pillow from the bed to cover himself.

Remus looked down at himself, and peeked under the blanket at himself, noticing that he had love-bites on his stomach. "Oh shit," he whispered.

Sirius had the same trouble. He was sore and knew it was from a good hard shag. He had woken up to see blonde shaggy hair and didn't make the connection at first as the face of the man was against his chest, all that was on his mind was having sex. When Remus pulled back and looked at him, he was completely shocked. Remus was in his bed, naked.

In his bed.

Completely naked.

Sirius didn't even manage to get a proper look at Remus' body before Remus covered himself.

"Now that the awkward moment that you realise you've shagged each other is out of the way," came a male voice, and the pair looked towards the door where James was standing, his arms folded. "That's not all that happened last night."

"It isn't?" Remus whispered, pulling the sheet tighter around his body.

"Relax Moony, you haven't got breasts," James said, staring at him. "Don't need to hold that cover up to your chin since we've seen your scars before. All you need to cover is your lower half. I don't want to see it, and I think Sirius has seen enough of it."

Remus felt both gazes on him, but clutched the cover tighter. James sounded really annoyed at them, and Remus wondered what else had happened.

"It seems that my body is covered with bite marks," Remus said, accusingly. "Like I didn't have enough already."

"You enjoyed it last night," Sirius muttered.

"What?" Remus snapped, glaring at him.

"Oh, I was just assuming," Sirius replied. "I mean, I've never had any complaints before."

I suggest you get yourselves dressed," James replied. "I set a ward to alert me when you both woke up."

"Hang-over potions?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"Oh no," James replied. "I think you deserve these hangovers, don't you?"

"I'm not entirely sure that we do," Remus replied. "I'm assuming we had drunken sex that neither of us remember, so we can just act like it didn't happen and go back to normal, right? This doesn't have to be awkward."

"Oh, my dearest Moony," James replied, with a sigh. "If only it was that easy. Look, Lily has the potions and she's going to meet us down at the breakfast table." He turned and left the room, and Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Like what you see?" Sirius asked, winking at the Werewolf and having gotten over the shock of finding Remus in his bed. Remus rolled his eyes and started to look for something to wear.

**...oOo...**

Sirius and Remus got dressed in record time and headed down to breakfast where they spotted the pair sitting at a table in the corner.

"Will you tell us -"

"I'm not telling you anything," Lily replied, looking more amused than she should. Sirius was suspicious of her and glared in return.

"Do you not remember a thing?" James asked.

"I... we were drinking those shots, and that blonde bloke was chatting me up for a while," Remus said. "I woke up and assumed it was him."

Lily and James shared a look.

"You're missing a hell of a lot," James said, with a sigh.

"I remember punching someone," Sirius said, frowning.

"Yeah, the blonde guy started feeling Remus up and you ended up storming over there and punching him," James said.

"Oh, right," Sirius replied, uncertainly. "I must have had a good reason."

"Let's order breakfast," Lily said. "Then we'll tell you all about it."

**...oOo...**

James ordered fry-ups for all of them and the four sat in silence until the food arrived.

_"Mine," Sirius growled, pulling Remus down onto the bed on top of him. "You'll always be mine now. I've always wanted you, Remus, I -"_

_"You talk too much," Remus said, before crushing his lips against Sirius' and nudging Sirius' legs apart. "Fuck, what's the spell to make clothes disappear?"_

_"Impatient, aren't you?" Sirius murmured. "Just take them off by hand, so much more enjoyable."_

_"It's my turn," Remus snapped as Sirius tried to flip them over. Sirius smirked up at him. "Well, what are you waiting for, Remus?"_

"Shit," Remus muttered. "I remember something. We... we both were really up for having sex." He avoided Sirius' gaze.

"I guessed that," Sirius replied, talking down to his plate and not looking at the Werewolf. "I wasn't going to accuse you of taking advantage of me."

Silence ensued.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lily asked, trying to take their minds of the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm trying not to hurl at the smell or sight of the food," Sirius replied.

James sighed and handed over the hangover potions, and the men downed them quickly before turning the their food, suddenly starving.

"Must be because of all the shagging they were doing," James stage-whispered to his girlfriend, earning a glare from both men.

As he ate, Sirius' head was suddenly full of the image of Remus dropping to his knees in the alley as Sirius opened his own belt. His fork slipped from his fingers and landed with a clatter.

"Pleasant memory?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised.

Sirius shrugged, avoiding Remus' curious look and picked up his fork again, his hand shaking slightly as very vivid images played through his mind.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, we've eaten," Remus said, looking between his two friends. "What happened?"

James looked worried. "Okay, me and Lily have been talking about how to do this, and since you're not hung over, and have had time to take in the fact that you spent the night together, we're just going to tell you everything. Let's wait for them to take the plates and order some drinks and set a silencing charm on our booth first."

.**..oOo...**

_"I don't want to ever see someone else touching you, Remus. Want you to be mine. Only mine."_

_"Are you sure, Padfoot? You... you like shagging too much. Don't want to be a passing thing and for you to get bored."_

_"I'd never get bored, Remus. Not of you. Always wanted you. I'd choose you over anyone."_

_"Always?"_

_"Yeah, would do anything for you. Can I... can I... I would like to prove that I'm serious."_

_Remus giggled. "You're always Sirius."_

_"I mean it. I'd like to prove that I'm serious about you. About us. Are you in?"_

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"Follow me," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand._

"It was me," Sirius murmured. "I was the one who started it. I hit the guy and I made the first move on Remus." He glanced at Remus. "You said you didn't want to be a passing thing, but I said..." he trailed off.

"I remember," Remus said, as the memory returned to him. "Shit, did I really do that in an alley?"

"Yeah," James muttered. "Not how we wanted to find you both when we followed you outside."

"You saw?" Remus asked, aghast.

"Only me. I managed to stop Lily from walking into the alley when I realised what you were both doing."

"And you didn't stop us?" Sirius said.

"I didn't really want to approach you at that point," James said. "We waited around the corner expecting you to come out that way, but you just ran past us, I think you were purposly trying to lose us."

"Okay, we need the full story, I'm sure between all of us, we have the whole story," Lily said. "Obviously there are bits that me and James don't know."

**...oOo...**

_"I'm telling you, that guy is slimy. He's working his way around the room looking for someone who'll fall for his crap," Sirius said, slamming his drink down. "That person is not going to be my Remus."_

_"Remus is a grown man," Lily said. "He can make his own mistakes. You can't stop him from doing anything."_

_"I can," Sirius said, glaring towards the bar where the man had moved closer to Remus. He stood up from his seat, intending to say he needed Remus for something and to get Remus to walk away._

_As he got closer, the man pressed up against the Werwolf, lips about to brush Remus' and a hand reaching around to touch Remus' arse. Remus' arms moving up to hold the man close and Sirius saw red. He pulled the man back and his fist connected with the stranger's nose._

_"You stay away from Remus, do you understand?" Sirius roared as the guy rushed quickly away._

_Remus glared at him. "What the hell, Padfoot?"_

_"Remus, I couldn't watch you leave with him," Sirius snapped. "You're too good for him, for a shitty one-night stand."_

_"It's none of your business."_

_"I want it to be though. If you want sex, have me instead. I won't just use you, Remus. You mean the world to me."_

_"You? You want to have sex with me?" Remus asked, his anger disappearing as shock at Sirius' words settled in._

_"I don't want to ever see someone else touching you, Remus. Want you to be mine. Only mine."_

_"Are you sure, Padfoot? You... you like shagging too much. Don't want to be a passing thing and for you to get bored."_

_"I'd never get bored, Remus. Not of you. Always wanted you. I'd choose you over anyone."_

_"Always?"_

_"Yeah, would do anything for you. Can I... can I... I would like to prove that I'm serious."_

_Remus giggled. "You're always Sirius," he pointed out._

_"I mean it. I'd like to prove that I'm serious about you. About us. Are you in?"_

_"What do you have in mind?" Remus asked._

_"Follow me," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand._

_"What are we doing?" Remus asked._

_"You trust me right?" Sirius replied. "We're doing something that means I'm yours and you are mine forever, Remus. Do you want to be mine forever?"_

_"Yes, I trust you more than anyone, Padfoot" Remus replied, pulling Sirius close for a kiss. "Of course I'd be yours forever. I've always been yours." He let Sirius lead him from the building, pushing him down the alley next to the hotel. _

_Sirius' lips connected with his before Remus pushed him against the wall, dropping down to his knees._

_"Fuck Moony, you tease," Sirius gasped almost sliding down the wall as Remus finished and stood back up again, taking it upon himself to fix Sirius' jeans, doing his belt up for him._

_"That wasn't teasing," Remus replied, pulling Sirius to him and pressing their lips together, letting Sirius taste himself._

_"We have places to go," Sirius murmured._

_"Sirius, where are you going? James shouted, watching the pair rush out of the alley hand in hand._

_"I've decided to let Moony make an honest man out of me," Sirius shouted, speeding up._

_"We have to stop them," Lily said, running after the pair, James by her side._

**...oOo...**

"Wait, what?" Remus asked. "I remember kissing Sirius after... that, but not him shouting that. I don't remember leaving the alley.

"I remember, I remember everything," Sirius said.

"Well, what happened next? We only know when we caught up with you," Lily asked.

Sirius sighed, not looking at Remus.

"I'm sorry, Remus," he muttered. "It was all my idea, but it seems we got married last night."

"To who?" Remus asked, knowing the answer already.

"To each other," Sirius replied.

"What happened?" Remus asked quietly. "The rest of the story please."

.**..oOo...**

_"James and Lily are trying to stop us," Remus said, as Sirius pulled him into the chapel. Sirius looked around before pulling out his wand, locking the door and setting a couple of wards before going to the counter and pressing a bell._

_A man appeared._

_"We need to get married, now," Sirius demanded._

_"Right, there is a fee of -"_

_Sirius pulled out his wallet, slamming money down and the man counted the right amount of notes out. "Follow me," he said._

_They walked into the main room of the chapel._

_"Let me just get my book from the next room, wait here," the man said and Sirius closed the doors they had just come from, locking them, warding the room and setting a silencing charm, before pulling Remus into place._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Sirius. Marriage is forever."_

_"Don't you want to spend forever with me?" Sirius asked, his voice shaking. "Because I want to spend forever with you. I want this more than anything, for you to be mine."_

_"Yes," Remus said, pulling him closer. "I want it too."_

_The man returned and stood at the altar as Remus and Sirius took each other's hands. It may be a muggle wedding, but if they let their magic flow through each other, it would still count in the Wizarding World._

_"Remus Black or Sirius Lupin?" Remus asked with a grin._

_"Lupin-Black," Sirius replied._

**_...oOo..._**

_"How many chapels are there?" Lily said, as they ran back out of the one they had looked in and ran up the street._

_"It's Vegas, so too many," James replied as they continued to the next one._

_They ran in and tried to push the chapel door open, but couldn't get through. They looked through the glass doors to see Sirius and Remus, hands joined._

_"No! Shit. Get the door open," James said, pulling hard at them. "We need to take down the wards."_

_"That guy is a muggle, he'll see."_

_"Stand behind the wall and take down the wards, quickly," James ordered. "I'll try get his attention so he'll stop."_

_Lily ducked behind the wall, trying to take down the wards as fast as possible and James started waving his arms, stopping when he saw Remus and Sirius lean in to share a kiss. They followed the man into the next room just as Lily finished removing the wards and James rushed in._

_"All signed."_

_James stared at his friends who were kissing again, and grabbed the marriage certificate._

_"No," he said. "Tell me it's not all official."_

_"It is," the man replied. "Let me get the pictures. The camera has been snapping them the whole time. I'll give you the negatives."_

_"Brilliant. We've got wedding photos too, Moony," Sirius said, gleefully.  
><em>

_James followed the happy couple from the room and after a few minutes, they were all standing outside, Sirius and Remus locked in an embrace._

_"There isn't anything we can do tonight," Lily sighed. "We'll head home tomorrow and go to the Ministry when they're sober. Let's get them back to their rooms."_

**_...oOo..._**

"But we didn't wake up in separate rooms?" Remus asked.

"Nope. We put you both in your rooms and James set wards to alert us if you left the room. The problem is you decided to apparate straight into Sirius' room, Remus. When we realised what happened, you were already shagging. You consummated your marriage, and there was no point forcibly removing one of you from the bedroom at that point."

"So what now?" Remus asked.

"The Ministry can resolve this. It was still a muggle marriage, so if you go there within a week, they can reverse it. When you joined hands your magic combined and after a week, that'll be irreversible," James explained.

"Well, that gives us a week before we need to make up our minds," Sirius murmured.

"What?" Remus said. "What is there to think about?"

"This," Sirius said. "Us. You said you wanted it." He stared at Remus, who looked back in confusion.

"I did... I do, but you're married to a Werewolf. The Ministry won't cause you any problems fixing this."

"What if I want to be married to a Werewolf?" Sirius asked, nervously.

"You want to stay married?" Remus asked.

"Just because I was drunk when I said it all, doesn't mean it wasn't true. I've been in love with you for a long time, Remus. If you feel the same, maybe we could talk about this instead of rushing to get it fixed."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Sirius replied with a hopeful smile in return. "Do you want to be mine forever?" He chose words from the night before.

"I've always been yours," Remus replied, his smile growing. "Give us a few hours," Remus told a gobsmacked Lily and James before him and Sirius rushed from the room.

"I didn't see that coming," Lily said.

"Neither did I," James replied. "Although, now that we have that out of the way, how about we go back to that chapel ourselves tonight and -"

"If you end that suggestion with get married, I'll hex you so hard, it'll hurt to have sex for a month," Lily said.

"Still set on the wedding on a beach?" James asked, and Lily nodded.

"Do you think they'll work out?" Lily asked.

"Honestly? I do," James replied. "Now I think about it, they're perfect together."


End file.
